magicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Journal Entry 9
11th October 2012 Scribe: Happy Healcut (Yong Jui Jun) Tis’ been a long time since I have put pen to parchment, but I think it necessary to have a record of our deeds in writing so that our future adventurers can learn for it lest we perish (which may be quite likely, the way things are moving.) After a most Grisly outbreak of internal fighting with left another of our party dead, the remainder of us continued to search the dwarfish dungeon for the source of the unholy music, when we entered a room full of Mirrored statues. Mighty started smashing up the statues, (such is his whimsical nature) but it was a decision rightly made, for at once the statues sprang to life and began to attack us. These mirrored golems were no easy foes, for with every blow dealt to them, mirrored shards fly up to the attacker’s face, punishing them for each strike. Eventually though, they all fell to the combined might of me, Mighty, Iggy and Kmon. A quick search of the area later revealed a Hobgoblin stuck in a box, and at once we proceeded to wring information out of him. Though reluctant, we manage to “persuade” him to help us. The Hobgoblin knew how to bypass the invisible barrier which barred our way further into the dungeon, so we tied him up with silken rope (lest he run off and betray us) and continued our journey into the bowels beneath the fortress. Eventually, we chanced across 3 dwarves, enchanted such that they thought us the enemy, and in their warped state of mind attacked us most ferociously. Luckily, we managed to put them down, save one who we disarmed and brought back to his senses via the use some of Alt Vater. However, he could not tell us much, save that we must press on, and press on we did until we neared the source of the unholy chanting. We soon came to an enormous chamber, more vast then anything I had ever seen. Out of sight, we saw the enemy, with their backs to what first appeared to be a pulsating wall, but on closer inspection appeared to be a Worm of Colossal Size. The focal point of evil was not the worm, however, but a dark hooded figure chanting evil verses over a lighted brazier in a vast cavern, surrounded by Goblinoid guards. For once, we had the element of surprise, and after a few moments of judicious planning, we attacked the cleric to great effect, with the sorcerer casting flaming balls of fire right into the thick of battle. We managed to battle our way through to extinguish the unholy brazier via use of my create water spell, but just when we thought we were done (the battle only lasted for 6 rounds) the ground shook beneath our feet and a fissure opened right next to us. Out of the newly formed abyss rose a dreadful mass of flesh, with its surface almost entirely covered with mouths – yes, hundreds of mouths that yelped and gibbered to a chant most unholy… Category:Journal